freezingfandomcom-20200223-history
Scarlett Ohara
Scarlett Ohara 'is a Nova researcher and an expert in Stigmata engineering. She was a member of the Chevalier until she defected to join Gengo Aoi in his coup d'etat against her former superiors. She was also the head researcher of the E-Pandora Project. Background Dr. Scarlett Ohara was originally part of Lab 13, the facility from which the Legendary Pandora were born. Some point after 2053, Scarlet was fired from the facility due to a disagreement with the head of the lab, Gengo Aoi. In respone she strove to prove herself right in later years, and believed the Type-Maria Project, concealed behind the officially-backed E-Pandora Project, was the key to doing just that. Though all her efforts eventually came to naught, and she became crippled as a result. Gengo later calls her back into action to assist Atsuko Seiga in the Legendary Stigmata project. Appearance Scarlett is an adult woman of average height and somewhat slight build, though well-endowed, with long mauve-coloured hair that completely covers her ears. She also has olive-coloured eyes, and is usually seen in a white lab coat and a black knee-length skirt. Personality In the beginning, Scarlett was completely dedicated to Dr. Aoi and his research. But after she was fired for creating an unauthorized map of Maria Lancelot's genetic structure, she changed completely. She became obsessed with proving herself right and Aoi wrong, which led to the creation of the E-Pandora project, which was actually a cover for her true objective, the Type Maria Project, designed to create multiple clones of Maria Lancelot. Though she tries to remain resolute in public about the "necessary sacrifices" for her goals, she weeps behind closed doors. Nevertheless, she's resolved to "even sell her soul to the devil" if it meant vindication on her part. Story Freezing: ZERO A younger Scarlett Ohara makes her way through the Chevalier Anti-Nova Operations Headquarters in May 2053. She overhears two co-workers criticizing Gengo Aoi for enlisting his own granddaughter, a mere ten years old at the time, into the Anti-Nova program. She throws her clipboard at one of the gossipers' heads, and harshly rebuked them for insulting Dr. Aoi. She then glared at the pair as they walked away. "Flapping their gums is all idiots like them are good for, I swear." She then comes by Gengo's side in the main control room, who watched as Kazuha fought against a Type-F replicate. Scarlett offered him a cup of coffee, saying she was glad to have helped any way she could. She looked at Kazuha's readout, and stated how amazed that the young girl already bore ten Stigmata in her body. Moreover, since the recently-developed Limiters proved themselves in the 7th Nova Clash, they didn't need to have worried about Chevalier interfering. "Everyone said that the Pandora Project was the riskiest one to be submitted, but, I'm glad it worked out," she admitted to the good doctor. "Now mankind has a real hope for survival." E-Pandora Project Arc In June 2065, Scarlett Ohara is seen in the heart of the E-Pandora Research Facility, and has just received word from her assistant that the Pandora's they had requested would arrived within the week. She was pleased by the news, glad that Chevalier had officially authorized the project. When advised that they would need to give the higher ups spectacular results, Scarlett pointed out that it was the reason they had acquired so much data, and now that Genetics had to cooperate, they "could've had a fair competition" with them. "I'll show you how much better I am you," she spoke, an evil smile on her face, "Gengo Aoi." She would later introduce herself to high-ranking Pandora and Limiters gathered from all over the world to the Alaska Base. She gives them a speech, asking them for their assistance in the Project and is met with the Pandora and Limiters giving her an applause. She leaves them to enjoy the party prepared for them. The nest day, Scarlett arranges three mock battles from the Pandora and E-Pandora in order to observe their progress. During the final match between Amelia Evans and Elizabeth Mably, she has the match go on until Amelia was left unconscious despite Elizabeth's plea to stop. She would later further observe with an assistant the E-Pandora's interaction with the Pandora through hidden security cameras. She gathers everyone again to announce to them Mission Synchro and the use of the Mark IV. In her office, she is visited by Amelia who asks her if the Mark IV is safe. She gives the E-Pandora her assurances that it is indeed safe. But when questioned further, Scarlett tells her that she (Amelia) and the E-Pandora don't have the right to fear death. But she gives the girl some peace in mind by telling her she won't allow any of the E-Pandora die too easily. When Amelia leaves, Scarlett recalls the Mark III which nearly killed Amelia and her past involving Gengo Aoi. With Gina Papleton volunteering for the Mark IV, Scarlett is able to present the results the Chevalier needed. But under orders of Marks Spencer to disregard Gina's health, Scarlett is forced to preform euthanasia on Gina when she was experiencing intense pain and was on the verge of Novafication. But not before she hears the girl's determination to make their Project a success, putting a strain on the scientist's conscience. When the E-Pandora hold an unauthorized funeral pyre for Gina, she, with supporting Pandora, has them reprimanded and disregards Amelia's accusations of letting Gina die and slaps her. Scarlett says that Gina's death was a necessary sacrifice and further reminds them that we were outcasts of society and they signed a contract with the government knowing full well they could die. She turns to walk away while telling them "Those who open Pandora's Box fated to live the rest of the lives with death by their sides." Amelia further defies her by saying "Do you think we'll just obey you?" Scarlett ends their conversation by answering "I will make you obey." In the privacy of her office though, she mourns Gina's death. Scarlett is later outraged by Marks and his Chevalier supporters' decision to dispose of the current E-Pandora but has no choice to carry them out, leaving her to reject Amelia's proposition of using her and only her for the next experiment. This would lead to the E-Pandora rebelling against her and the Chevalier. E-Pandora Rebellion Arc Scarlett is awakened by the sound of the E-Pandora breaking into the Mark IV storage room. She meets up with Marks who tells her that the E-Pandora have started a rebellion. 11th Nova Clash Scarlett is inside her secret facility where she keeps the Maria Clones inside the glass containers. There, she awaits the arrival of Amelia. Scarlett muses to herself that the current situation must be punishment for the sins she's committed. After the E-Pandora leader breaks into her hidden laboratory, Scarlett informs her of her real plan and that the E-Pandora Project was just a cover her unapproved experiments. But she tells Amelia not to despair since the success of her true project will render the need of further sacrifices null. However Amelia will have none of it. She attacks the scientist only to result in said scientist activating an electrical barrier to stop her in her tracks and disable her Stigmata. But much to Scarlett's surprise, Amelia instead undergoes Novafication and resonates with the mindless Maria Clones and emerges with them, growing in size. As the Novafying Amelia grows and destroys the laboratory in the process, a stunned Scarlett can only stay still and is unable to move when a large piece of debris falls on her. After the conclusion of the 11th Nova Clash, Scarlett is seen in intensive care, being monitored by several Chevalier Pandora, Su-Na Lee among them. Despite her complicity in the events that to the recent clash, Su-Na feels pity for Scarlett's current condition. Busters Arc A wheelchair-bound Scarlett Ohara is called back into action by Atsuko Seiga, for work on minting the Legendary Stigmata. She's next brought before her former friend, Gengo Aoi, who has his trusted bodyguard by his side. She's unmoved by his greeting, claiming he didn't know how to treat a lady. Not to mention how he used her as a pawn in his fight against Chevalier, which left her a broken human and woman. After a few moments, Gengo asked his bodyguard to leave, so he and Scarlett could've conversed alone. Once Su-Na departed, Gengo admitted he regretted that Chevalier got to Scarlett before he did, and that he truly wanted her at his side. He then asked her to work for him once again. "You underestimate the Chevalier far too much," the wheelchair-bound Ohara remarked, "not just them, perhaps all humanity is as nothing before you. Heh, whatever, at this point I'm nothing more than human garbage. You think having a broken woman by your side will help win your war against humanity?" Gengo countered by asking her is she desired his downfall, or the truth he'd hidden all along. He admitted that he cast her aside because she was getting too close, but that since he had little time left, he promised to show her everything, which actually brought a smile to her face. "To think the great Gengo Aoi would ask ''me for help, life just has a strange sense of humour, doesn't it? Alright, I don't care what happens to me anymore, but I do want to know what you've hidden all these years, Gengo Aoi." She and Gengo are next seen in the Ravensbourne Nucleotide, and is brought before the preserved form of Maria Lancelot. Scarlett asks what it is Gengo is going to show her, as she is already familiar with Maria due to extensively studying her genetic map years prior. Gengo instead tells Scarlett how wonderful she is, and expresses regret at how his actions have lead her to her current state. He tells her how in their past work together he recognized how skilled and honest she was, and noted she never had any problems trying to find out his secrets. Gengo tells Scarlett that if Maria were not still living, he would have returned her romantic feelings. Scarlett breaks down at this and laments how pathetic she is, as she could not even defeat a "corpse". Gengo reveals to her that Maria was in fact still alive. Confused, Scarlett turns to look at the holy corpse, only to see Maria glaring back at her. Scarlett recoils at the stare and Gengo asks for Maria's help in telling Scarlett the truth, as he has no right to. Maria releases some form of energy into the room that surrounds Gengo and Scarlett. Gengo tells Scarlett not to panic, and to relax and accept Maria's "embrace". He tells her that this is what she had always wanted, the truth about "everything". She's later seen in her bed, still shaken from her contact with Maria. She then recalled Gengo asking her if she'd side with him for humanity's sake, or simply accept the catastrophe she'd wrought. When she considered how he'd single handedly shouldered the burden of fighting for humanity for over fifty years, she cried at how pitiful it seemed. She's next seen in the facility lab, where a nigh frantic Atsuko is all but at her wit's end over the difficulty in minting the Legendary Stigmata. She told them the stigma purity of the casting was too low, and that it couldn't have been limited because they're thinking of the synchro rate with Pandora's. And concluded that they had to reset all their data. When Atsuko deemed it impossible, Ohara simply said it was her role to accomplish the command she'd been given in line with Gengo's order, and what happened after that wasn't their business. And if it's theoretically impossible, then they'll change the theory. She declared that they were to implement a theory that has not existed up to that point; that's now the core of the "Legendary Stigma" plan. As Gengo's party commences, Scarlett is taking a bath, assisted by Amelia. She amicably suggests Amelia attend the party to see her friends, but is coldly rejected by. Scarlett inquiries as to why Amelia agreed to be her bodyguard in the first place since she's responsible for the death's of her friends. Amelia replies that it was an order from Commander Gengo, and because Scarlett can perform maintenance on her stigmata. Amelia declares that she must become stronger in order to to prove that the E-Pandora Project was not a failure and validate the existence of her deceased friends. Scarlett points out that Amelia's current status and abilities are not a product of the E-Pandora Project, but of an unknown phe nomenon that occurred during the 11th Nova Clash. Amelia brushes aside that fact and believes that as long as she can say with pride that she is an E-Pandora, nothing else matters. Scarlett accepts Amelia's words, but asks if taking care of her is also a part of the former E-Pandora's resolve. Amelia tells Scarlett not to get the wrong idea, that watching over her in her current crippled, weak state is the best revenge Amelia could have hoped for. Amelia promises that she will not allow Scarlett to die, so she can continue to watch her struggle and suffer. Scarlett replies that now she finally see's what kind of person Amelia really is. As the base is infiltrated by assassins, Scarlett is ordered by Gengo to prepare and deploy the Valkyries to the field. Scarlett warns Gengo about such an action, but he has no choice but to use the Valkryies. As Gengo and his escort depart to West Genetics, Scarlett is ordered to destroy all confidential data on the Legendary Stigmata. She is ordered to a rendezvous point, but disobeys and returns to help Gengo, just as his bodyguard Su-Na Lee is dealt a serious blow by Buster Sawatari Isuzu. After a brief conversation between doctor and assassin, Scarlett's own bodyguard Amelia Evans catchs Sawatari unaware from behind. As Amelia begins pushing Sawatari back, Scarlett snaps Su-Na out of a daze. She urges the Korean Pandora to get up and fight to protect Gengo. She gives Su-Na a Legend Stigma System to even the odds in her favor. Scarlett smiles triumphantly when Su-Na rises and prepares to kill Sawatari. 13th Nova Clash Relationships Gengo Aoi Scarlett worked well with Gengo in the beginning, even fiercely defending him from criticism , but after she was disbanded from the lab, she became obsessed with revenge and sought to surpass his expertise, though all her efforts came to naught in the end. Secretly though, she loved Gengo, and was irate that he'd chosen a "corpse" over her. With Scarlett's willing assistance in the Legendary Stigmata plan, the two doctors appear to have reconciled their relationship. When Scarlett discovers that Gengo had been ambushed by an assassin, she disobeys his direct order and returns to rescue him. Maria Lancelot At first Scarlett believed the supposedly-deceased Mother of All Pandora's was nothing but a resource to be exploited, which led to her dismissal from Lab 13. Only when Gengo brought her before the otherworldly woman did she finally learn the whole truth of who she and Gengo really are. Amelia Evans Her most gifted member of the E-Pandora's, whom had nearly perished after being injected with Mark III. Not counting the other E-Pandora, Scarlett was at one point the one person Amelia trusted above all else. Though their relationship became strained after Gina's death when Amelia accused Scarlett of knowing the project was never meant to succeed. When Amelia the real purpose behind the project, she snapped and became a Nova. Though later, she becomes part of Ohara's personal detail. Notes *Although often claiming to be working to prevent further Pandora and Limiter deaths, many of Scarlett's actions are a direct result of her obsession to prove her superiority to Gengo Aoi. Trivia *'''Scarlett Ohara's name is a reference to the lead female character Scarlett O'Hara from Gone with the Wind. Category:Character Category:Chevalier Category:Lab 13